<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Am Not Your Protagonist, I'm Not Even My Own by Username8746489</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773365">I Am Not Your Protagonist, I'm Not Even My Own</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489'>Username8746489</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Allies Chat Noir and Papillon | Hawk Moth, Angst, Gen, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Hurt No Comfort, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Mild Blood, Songfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The final battle.</p><p>It was supposed to be Ladybug and Chat Noir against the world.</p><p>What was she meant to do when he sided with Hawkmoth?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Am Not Your Protagonist, I'm Not Even My Own</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Song: Sweet Hibiscus Tea by Penelope Scott</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>My wet heart catches on every thorn</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>They lost. </p><p> </p><p>Or more accurately, she lost.</p><p> </p><p>It was supposed to be Ladybug and Chat Noir against the world.</p><p> </p><p>What was she meant to do when he sided with Hawkmoth?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>You're already halfway out the door</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He took the earrings from her trembling body on the ground, burning in agony.</p><p> </p><p>Chat cupped them in his hands, turning to Hawkmoth and walking towards him, "Look Father! I got them!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>And I'm so tiny and so old</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She never asked to be a hero. She was fourteen when this all started! </p><p> </p><p>Marinette was forced to grow up at a pace as fast as lightning. </p><p> </p><p>She wishes she was a child again, when all her worries would be about homework and boys.</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>Marinette was still a child.</p><p> </p><p>That made it hurt even more.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>And God it's never been so cold</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She curled up into a ball, crying out for her partner to return, for him to come back to her the good side.</p><p> </p><p>Blood leaked out of her wound with every reach she made towards him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>And it is 85 degrees</strong>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>I don't know what I need</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>